


h e a v e n

by manicmidnight



Series: thiam touches [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (wow that’s a real tag?), Anchors, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, NOT THE SEXUAL VER. OK, Possessive Liam, Protectiveness, Romantic Face Punching, Theo is a Little Shit, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Theo realizes Liam likes having his hair played with. Liam realizes Theo likes being marked up.They find a middle ground.





	1. the magic touch

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to write happy things again. Also, I couldn't stay away from the Thiam ♡
> 
> This is a two-parter: this first chapter is about Liam, and the next is about Theo^^

“Stupid hunters.” Theo stifles a laugh when he sees Liam stomping back to the truck, reminiscent of a two-year-old, “Stupid Scott.”

Theo feels his eyebrow lift without his permission. It must be pretty bad if Liam’s insulting even Saint Scott, of all people. Honestly, though, it’s not such a big deal or, at least, not as bad as Liam’s making it out to be.

“What’d he say?” Theo asks, curious. “You look like someone stole your Stash.”

StashTM refers to Liam’s unhealthy pile of socks. The boy’s obsessed with them, much to Theo’s perturbance, but he keeps trying to protest he's not. Sorry Liam, but everyone knows the truth.

“Don’t bring my socks into this.” Liam actually _growls_ at him, and Theo quickly holds his hands up; he likes his head on his shoulders, thank you very much. If it means not pushing for justice, then so be it.

“Okay.” He says quickly—maybe a little _too_ quickly, looking at Liam’s smirk, “But seriously, what’s going on?”

“We need to head out to Sacramento.” Liam grits out, losing the smile, and _okay_ , Theo’s not on board with the idea either.

“We just finished a job, though.” He frowns, “Shouldn’t Scott be all about employee health and stuff?”

Double-standards. Honestly.

“Right?!” Liam shouts, and it just occurs to Theo that maybe he shouldn’t encourage the beta but—ah, what the hell—this is fun. “I’m done with these stupid hunters, and their stupid guns.”

“Aren’t we all?” Theo sighs, before he walks around the side of the car, “Get in.”

“Get _in_?” Liam gawks at him.

“Congratulations, you have functioning ears.” Theo says dryly, as he slides into his seat, letting his hands rest gently on the steering wheel.

Liam glares at him and _yikes_ ; Theo winces. Maybe he shouldn’t redirect the flames this time.

“Fine.” Liam slams the car door close with more force than necessary, “Be a traitor, goddamn it.”

“You’re clearly overreacting here.” Theo points out reasonably, like a reasonable person, “I mean, it could’ve been San Francisco or something.”

“Yeah, no.” Liam says brusquely, glaring out the window. Theo wonders if he’ll burn holes through it with just the power of his gaze; kind of like a superpower. He bites back a smile at that. “Fuck off, Raeken.”

“Back to last names, is it?” Theo rolls his eyes, “You wound me, Dunbar.”

Liam just flips him off. Theo _chuckles_ to himself; he doesn’t giggle. No, he _chuckles_.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” He says when Liam claws start to extend; his self-preservation is important but, then again, it isn’t going to matter if Liam acts on his impulse, “Baby Wolf~”

He actually sings out the name and everything, because why not dig a deeper hole, yeah Raeken? Pausing for hardly a moment, Theo lets his hand reach out and card through Liam’s hair, expecting a punch to follow, regardless of whether he’s driving or not.

When he looks over, though, he’s surprised to see that Liam’s slumped back, eyes shut as he leans into the touch. Okay, well, Theo honestly didn’t expect that, but he’s pretty good at going with the flow. Besides, Liam’s hair feels pretty soft to the touch, and it doesn’t seem like he’s got lice or something; Theo’s okay with this.

But still—

“You like this?”

He wants to know.

Liam cracks open an eye, and glares.

“Not one word.” He warns—like Theo’s actually going to say anything. Okay, he _might_ in the future, but he doesn’t mind this so much, “It’s just – relaxing.”

“Sure.” Theo shrugs, clamping down his chemo signals so Liam wouldn’t scent his amusement at the beta’s gob smacked expression, “Put something on the radio, and I’ll give my hand a break.”

“Sure.” Liam parrots, albeit stutteringly.

He doesn’t put on the radio till Theo’s mapped almost his entire scalp. Theo doesn’t point it out, even when his arm starts to ache. Liam’s made him way too soft, really.

“You’re just a real kitty cat, aren’t you?”

Okay, maybe not _completely_.

“You’re going to die.” Liam threatens him, though Theo can’t really take him seriously when he’s like this, so soft and wiggly, “A slow, painful death.”

Theo hums, letting a smirk dance onto his lips.

“You mean, like my arm did?” He teases, watching Liam’s face redden at the reminder, “I don’t think I can feel it anymore.”

“I’ll give you something to _feel_.” Liam threatens, holding up his fist, and Theo lets the smile onto his face.

“I think I can take care of myself, Dunbar.” He lets his arm drift across the car again, scratches his fingers gently against Liam’s scalp and delights in the beta’s involuntary sigh.

_And maybe I can take care of you too_.


	2. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember that part where I talked about fluffy fluffness? Yeah, neither do I ^^;
> 
> (I tried valiantly to make it a comfort thing, it didn't work. maybe next time)
> 
>  **alternatively titled** : the magic mouth ;))

“I don’t like this.” Liam frowns, gazing at Theo with worried eyes. Theo, to his credit, looks unfazed, and is posing in front of the mirror.

Liam would be annoyed but, well, people only feel one emotion at a time? Or something. Theo can be cryptic when he wants and Liam doesn’t spend all of his waking moments trying to understand him, no matter what Mason says.

“Are you done strutting?” He huffs when he doesn’t get an answer; Theo can call him rude all he wants, but he knows who the real bully is, here.

“I’m not _strutting_.” Theo points out, though it’s really a fruitless venture—Liam _knows_ him, thank you very much, “Stop stinking the place up.”

“I’m _not_.” Liam frowns, affronted, at the smirking chimera, “Stop trying to distract me like some kind of prima donna.”

Theo’s eyes narrow at him, and Liam knows he can’t keep putting it off.

“What’s the real problem here?” The chimera questions, making Liam sigh.

“I just…” He flounders helplessly.

 _I don’t want to see someone else touching you, even if it’s for a job_. Yeah, that sounds real platonic right there, Liam, just enough to make him run screaming for the hills.

“You _just_.” Theo parrots mockingly, and Liam can’t help the flush of anger that rushes through him, familiar, “I’m glad to see your eloquence is up to par, as usual.”

“Shut up.” Liam huffs out, before sighing. “How do we know this guy isn’t dangerous?”

Theo gives him his patented _are-you-an-actual-living-dumbass_ look. Liam stares back, unwavering.

“You know that’s the point, right?” Theo says slowly, like he’s educating a five-year-old about the alphabet; Liam hates himself for even making that comparison, “He’s dangerous. I go in, seduce him, take him down, and get to go home.”

“You _know_ that’s not what I meant.” Liam looks away, not wanting to see the look on the chimera’s face, “What if he… y’know…”

“No, I don’t. Nor do I want to.” Theo looks faintly irritated, before he shrugs his jacket off slightly, pulling his shirt aside to reveal the bare skin of his shoulder, “Now hurry up and do your thing.”

Liam’s mouth is dry. There’s Theo, right in front of him with tousled hair and smoky eyes, _asking_ Liam to bite him. Only, it’s not the way Liam wants it. Still.

“Why me?” He complains half-heartedly, as he steps closer; psh, like he wouldn’t hang onto that chance by his teeth, “Couldn’t we pick any other guy to make him jelly?”

“Jelly.” Theo deadpans, though his breath hitches slightly when Liam pushes his head into his throat, “What’re you, two? It isn’t a real word.”

“It is.” Theo shivers, and Liam assumes it’s from his breath; something oddly primal in his gut encourages him to press his nose into the hollow of his throat.

“What’re you doing?” Theo’s voice sounds strange, but Liam ignores him, inhaling his earthy scent, and letting his teeth lightly graze the sensitive skin, “ _Liam_ , wrong place!”

Theo’s voice sounds nervous, and his hand comes to press against Liam’s jaw, effectively stopping him from biting into him, making him his.

Liam blinks in embarrassment when he realizes Theo’s staring at him, pupils blown wide and mouth parted in surprise.

 _He liked it_ , something tells him, and Liam—for all his shame and idiocy—is inclined to agree.

“Sorry.” He’s not, and he knows Theo can hear the lie; the chimera’s eyebrows furrow, “I’ll do it properly now.”

“There’s no point—” The chimera doesn’t get another word in, before Liam’s pressing his lips to his shoulder, letting his tongue lave slowly over the unblemished skin. Theo lets out a shaky gasp, the most vulnerable Liam’s seen him, and actually _whimpers_ when Liam finally sucks around his smooth skin, head dropping forward.

“Huh. So you _do_ like it.” Liam should know better than to sound smug; really, he should, but Theo surprisingly doesn’t punch him like he usually does. No, instead, he laughs breathlessly, stealing Liam’s breath away.

“Maybe.” Of course the older boy’s going to own it. Liam glares at him. “Anyway, I’ve got to go.”

“What, why?!” Liam blurts, not wanting Theo to leave.

“Evil guy, gotta make him ‘jelly’ and knock him out?” Theo raises an eyebrow, but it’s not quite as intimidating as it usually is, with his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Liam _really_ doesn’t want him to leave.

Something low and possessive curls in him.

“Right.” Liam says, eyeing the pretty mark decorating Theo’s skin. It’s time to do something he’s always been afraid to.

Stepping forward, Liam can smell the confusion rolling off Theo in waves, and the fact that the chimera’s unable to keep a hold of his emotions—that Liam’s managed to deconstruct his walls like this—sends a thrill through him. He curls his fingers around the nape of Theo's neck, and pulls him forward, letting their lips meet.

Theo responds almost immediately, pulling Liam closer and falling back against the wall. He manages to pull a low moan from the beta, though he quickly loses his advantage as Liam detaches their lips, mouthing along his neck instead, dangerously close to where he’d bite him if they were to mate.

“Let’s give him a little more to see, yeah?” Liam murmurs, biting into Theo’s neck, and making him groan, eyes glazing over. Theo’s hands tangle in Liam’s hair as he urges him closer, but it’s Liam who pulls him back.

 _Keep him wanting_.

“Go on then.” Liam smirks, proud of Theo’s wide eyes, reddened lips. “He’ll definitely get jealous.”

The chimera blinks at him, seemingly shell-shocked, before irritation flashes over his features.

“I hate you.” He grits out, and Liam says nothing, just watches with dark eyes as the older boy adjusts his jacket, failing to hide _Liam’s_ mark. “Fuck you.”

“If you want.” He grins when Theo’s eyes widen, but doesn’t manage to duck in time to avoid the boy’s swing, “Ow, what the hell?”

Theo smirks, as Liam holds a hand to his throbbing cheek— _what the fuck_.

“You deserved that.” Theo shrugs, opening the door and leaving. Liam’s left gaping after him, still cradling his jaw—even though it’s practically healed by now, until something occurs to him.

“Wait!” He shouts, _knowing_ Theo can hear him as the chimera laughs obnoxiously from outside, “Hold on, asshole, wait for me!”

He just barely manages to grab his own jacket before slamming the door shut behind him. His heart pumps furiously in his chest as he struggles to reach the truck in time yet, oddly, he can’t stop smiling.

Bruised cheek aside, he thinks he’s done quite well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop imagining scenarios with these boys. Something's clearly wrong here.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
